pokemon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
New Flame
Hi! This book is about a small Eevee who is destined to become a Flareon. Obstacles stand in her path, and she must conquer them before she can be a true member of his group. Yes, all hail the fail name!!! Prologue A cracking sound woke Swift. ''Blinking, she saw only her egg. It was wobbling, small cracks dotting it. Swift leaped to her paws, racing across to it. Her baby was hatching! Swift's yellow fur prickled as she watched her egg hatch, wobbling until it crashed onto its side, the strong eggshell shattering. A small brown lump of fur shook once. A small Eevee looked up, its huge blue eyes blinking up at the Jolteon. Swift stiffened. This Eevee looked different. She had a cream-colored tail tip and collar fur, yes, but she also had cream ear tips and red stripes on the sides of her head. Swift knew that all Eevee were different, but not like that! Swift then scolded herself. ''It's not the color of her fur that makes her different! It's beyond that, under her fur and skin. . . Her heart. ''The Jolteon stepped toward the Eevee, thinking of a name. Swift heard thunder, and rain pounded outside the den. Swift knew exactly what to call the Eevee. "Welcome," she whispered, curling around the Eevee. "Stormy." Swift licked Stormy's ears, and the little Eevee did not complain. She just barked, "Ee! Vee vee!" Paws pounded outside. Swift looked up, ears perked, but she relaxed as she saw Stormy's father, Vapor. The Vaporeon looked straight at Swift, purring. "Is that. . . ?" he asked, speechless. Swift nodded. "Yes. Her name is Stormy." She let Vapor see Stormy, seeing a puzzled look on his face. Then his expression softened as Stormy placed her paws on his muzzle and squeaked, "Veeeeeeee!" Vapor closed his eyes. "She's perfect." he murmured, rubbing against Swift. Stormy copied him and rubbed against him. More pawsteps. The leader Sunflame, a Flareon, padded in. Following was Luna, an Umbreon, and Solar, an Espeon. The two rubbed against each other. Swift guessed that they liked each other. Sunflame stared at Stormy. He tipped his head. "This is your child?" he asked. Swift nodded. Vapor growled, "And we're proud of her." Luna watched with a worried expression, her red eyes flashing. Solar pressed against her, whispering. Even though he looked calm, inside he was feeling nervous. The red jewel on his forehead glowed in the dim light. Luna shook her black pelt, spattering raindrops all over Vapor, Swift, and Stormy. Stormy cried out, surprised to feel water on her fur. Sunflame watched the family for a few moments. Then he spoke. And what he said broke Swift's heart. "No." Chapter 1 ''Stormy ran across the clearing and back. ''She wanted to be as fast as her mother. The leader of the group of Eeveelutions, Sunflame, watched with cold eyes. Luna watched from farther away, munching on berries, while Solar dozed in a patch of sunlight. Frost, a Glaceon, and Leaf, a Leafeon, sat talking. They cast worried glances at Stormy from time to time. Why, she didn't know. Stormy always ignored the glances and just played by herself. She had always curled up to the side of all the Eevees' den, while the other Eevee curled up near each other, sharing their warmth with each other. Stormy was always cold. Her mother and father had moved back to the den where the evolved Eevee go. Some Eevee, like her, splashed around in a puddle, laughing. Stormy perked her ears and went to join them. She leaped into the large puddle, splashing the other Eevee. They cried out in surprise, but when they saw her, they quieted down, their eyes filling with anger. "Hey! What was ''that for!?" one of them, the biggest whose name was Dusty, growled. His brown fur was fluffed up. "Yeah! We were having a good time til you showed up!" another, named Volt, barked, her tail swishing. Dewdrop, a pale brown Eevee, shook her pelt. Water sparkled on the grass. "C'mon guys. Let's go play something else. Something this freak ''can't ruin!" she added, her teeth bared. The three left, leaving Stormy, soaking, in the middle of the puddle. Stormy felt a tear run down her face. Then more tears came. Sobbing, she ran through the exit of the clearing, away from the other Eevee and Sunflame. Everyone ''hated ''her. She crashed to the ground near a bush covered with Sitrus Berries. Stormy buried her face in her paws. Her green eyes had turned to a very pale blue as she cried. Pawsteps. Was it Sunflame? Stormy didn't want to run. She just wanted to cry. "Hello?" a gentle voice whined. Stormy looked up through teary eyes. She saw a pale yellow Pokemon. It had nine drooping tails. "Go away!" Stormy sobbed, looking away. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. Not even this stranger. The Pokemon's ears drooped. "Tell me what's wrong, little one." it said gently, curling up and wrapping Stormy in its tails. "Nobody likes me!!" Stormy wailed. "I try to make friends, but no one wants to be friends!!" Stormy pressed her face into the Pokemon's warm fur, her tears staining the pale yellow pelt. The stranger nuzzled her. "It's okay. I'll be your friend." it whispered. Stormy felt calmed by the Pokemon. She relaxed, but tears still rolled down her face. Less than before. "Wh-who are you?" Stormy asked, looking up at the Pokemon's face. It had pupiless red eyes, cream fur, and fur flowing from its head, like a Ponyta's fiery mane. "I am Ember." the stranger said calmly. "I am a Ninetales. Young Eevee, tell me your name." Stormy was surprised by how calm Ember was. "S-Stormy." she whimpered, pressing closer to the Ninetales. "You are from the tribe, right? The Eevee tribe?" Ember stared straight at Stormy. Stormy widened her eyes in amazement. ''How does she know!? ''"Yes." Stormy breathed, nodding. Ember closed her eyes, then they flew open. "I need to go!" she gasped, getting to her paws. "Can I come?" Stormy asked. Ember thought for a second, and then nodded. She picked the Eevee up by her collar fur and tore through the forest, leaping over logs and rocks and swerving between bramble bushes. The Pokemon came to a stop at the top of a hill. Stormy gasped. She saw five or so Tranquil attacking a Houndour, which was crying for help. Ember leaped at the bird Pokemon, fire streaming from her jaws as she used a Flamethrower attack. One of the Tranquil squawked as the fire touched its back, sending it flying away. A Psyshock sent two of the bird Pokemon flapping their wings desprately. They flew away, squawking about revenge. Two were left, one plucking at the Hondour's fur, the other guarding it. Ember suddenly charged forward, her fur becoming coated in flames. The Tranquil few into the air, coming down on Ember with such force it knocked her down, yelping. Stormy would ''not ''let her friends be beaten around like that! She lunged forward quickly, using Quick Attack and catching the Tranquil off guard. It cawed as it disappeared through the leaves. One more Tranquil, with the Hondour's black-and-orange fur caught in its beak. It grinned evily. "Take this!" Stormy cried, lunging forward again. Quick Attack again. But the Tranquil watched her, and then flew quickly into the air, sweeping her off of her paws. She yelped, flailing her paws in the air. Ember leaped into the air, her head glowing blue. ''Zen Headbutt! ''It was a very strong move. Tranquil's eyes widened as it flew, flailing its wings as it struggled to regain flight. It turned tail and flew away quickly. Stormy felt herself fall through the air, yelping. Ember caught the Eevee by her tail and landed neatly on her paws. "Wow!!" the Hondour cried. "That was awesome!" He ran up to the two, his fur torn where the Tranquil had plucked it off. Then he turned to Stormy. "Who is this?" he asked Ember. "This is Stormy. Stormy, this is Scourge." Ember introduced. She sat down and licked a paw. "I'd better get you back to your tribe, Stormy." "NO!!" Stormy yelped. She leaped to her paws. "I don't want to go back! Everyone hates me! Can I stay here?" she whimpered hopefully. "Well. . ." Ember looked uncertain. "I'm not leader. You must ask the leader." She led the two Pokemon into the camp. Stormy gasped. She saw Pokemon of different types everywhere! Ghost, Dark, Psychic, Grass. . . So many! Even Normal type. A small pink balloon Pokemon was talking with a cream-and-brown Pokemon. ''Jigglypuff and Zigzagoon? '' "Well. Here's the leader's den." Ember showed Stormy the cave's opening. "I'll go in and ask her if you can stay. Remain right here until I return." Ember's nine tails disappeared into the cave. Stormy shifted her paws. What if the leader didn't let her stay? She would be a rogue! Or she would have to go back. She lay down, closing her eyes. Moments later, Ember returned, her eyes bright. Stormy leaped to her paws. Ember nodded. "You can stay." Chapter 2 .:''Coming soon!:.